


Escape

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Stop being so cute.” And “Let’s run away together.”Short fic





	Escape

“I really don’t think I can let you go,” You said frankly, curling yourself tighter into your husband’s side as if that was going to prevent him from getting away if he really wanted to. Your head was laying on his chest, the stead thumping of his heartbeat a comforting reminder that he was here with you. At least for the moment. 

“I don’t want you to,” Hiroshi Tanahashi said, giving you a gentle squeeze, his fingertips grazing up and down your arm as the two of you just lay, enjoying just being in each other’s presence. You hated when he had to leave you, but you knew what you were signing up for when you started dating him. The first few months were rough, but things soon settled into a pattern and your relationship had solidified and grown stronger. You had fallen in love, gotten married and had children. Children who were lovingly tucked into bed just down the hallway. All in all the only complaint you really had with your life was Hiroshi’s travel schedule. And you would never ask him to give up his career. He loved it, lived for it. The way his eyes lit up when he was in the ring, and the passion he had speaking of it told you all you needed to know. So you could put up with him being on the road a lot, all you wanted was for him to be happy. 

“Let’s run away together,” You said with a giggle. “We’ll take the kids and run up to the mountains. Never letting anyone know where we are. No phones, no TVs, just our family.” 

Hiroshi smiled down at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead before leaning back to stare at the ceiling. 

“You would go crazy in two days.” Hiroshi told you. “You would not survive without shopping, or your internet or talking for hours on the phone with your friends.” He teased. 

You pouted, despite knowing full well he was speaking the truth. You were a city girl, born and bred. Realistically you would never be happy away from civilization. But still you stuck out your lower lip and crossed your arms across your chest, putting a big show on of acting put out. 

“I’m going to need you to stop,” Hiroshi said, arching his eyebrow at your antics. 

“Stop what?” You asked.

“Stop being so cute.” He said before rolling on top of you and peppering kisses all over your face as you giggled helplessly below him.


End file.
